


Gemstone Sonata

by Donmaintv



Category: SixTONES
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donmaintv/pseuds/Donmaintv
Summary: Collection of SixTONES songs inspired drabbles/short ficChapter 3: Hello by Official Hige Dandism - Hokuje
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Kudos: 14





	1. You are my Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> 1st Chapter - You are my Morning Coffee (Coffee & Cream - Black and Red)  
> "Jesse was barely woke up for an hour, but he knew this would be a well-spent day off for them."
> 
> Yup it mostly Inspired by Coffee and Cream (without all the implied sexy thing lol)  
> Also, there was another easter egg from another song XD

Jesse felt a slight movement in his arms, along with the sensation of warm light gently brushing his exposed skin. It slowly drove him back into consciousness after a good sleep. 

It’s been a freaking long time since he could wake up without an annoying alarm, like hell he would let this moment pass so quickly. So there he tightening his hug on the person in his arms, not letting him get up from the bed.

“Jesse, come on, wake up!” said the person lazily, his voice still hoarse from sleep. 

“Mmm… No…” Jesse snuggled even closer, enjoying the natural scent of the person he missed so much. It had been one hell of a promotion period and Hokuto was so busy with all the interviews, events and there’s also drama filming, so they barely spent their time together, Jesse couldn't just let this chance slide.

“Jesse~ I’m hungry” Hokuto whined, he was caged by a 6 feet tall giant but it wasn’t unpleasant at all – he rather liked it if he might say. Hokuto tried to look at the clock on the desk, “Look, It’s 10.30 already” he tried to convince Jesse to get up. 

“No~” Jesse answered him with his childish tone, “You’re my prisoner today” he mumbled while burying his face in Hokuto’s hair.

Hokuto sighed, he was starving and craving for his morning coffee but this clingy boyfriend of his wouldn't let him go. So he surrendered with Jesse's wish, enjoying the warmth enveloping his body, listening to Jesse's constant breathing and how it softly blew against his skin, slowly driving him back to sleep like a lullaby. 

  
  


Both of them woke up when the hunger finally won over Jesse’s clinginess. Hokuto made them a simple French toast, with extra cheese for Jesse because he would never shut up about getting extra cheese on anything. Also, there will be a reward for him if he did this.

Jesse was already sitting on his usual chair ready with his cup of black coffee, Hokuto put Jesse’s toast on his plate. 

“Aa! Looks delicious~” Jesse said happily, looking at the sight of Jesse’s eyes went all sparkly over seeing a food, Hokuto chuckled, “hurry up, eat your food”.

“Yes, Mom~” Jesse replied, he was about to dig in his toast when Hokuto pointed out something, “Hey, where’s your _itadakimasu?_ ” Hokuto looked at him with arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

“Ah! Sorry, _Itadakimasu!_ ” They eat their toasts in silence after that. 

And there it came, the thing that Hokuto had been waiting for every time they got to eat together, Jesse’s cheerful face and how he would continuously say _delicious_ when he was eating, is enough to give him all the energy he needed to get through his day. Hokuto giggled upon seeing the weird expressions Jesse was making.

“What’s so funny?” Jesse asked curiously.

“Hmm, nothing” Hokuto just smiled and shrugged it off, enjoying Jesse’s puzzled look.

“Well, if you said so”, Jesse was done with his meal, moving on to his cup of coffee then he realized Hokuto hasn’t got his own coffee, Jesse remembered they run out of creamer, “Ah, Sorry, I forgot to stock up some creamer for you” Jesse apologized to him.

“Oh, don’t mind it. Maybe I’ll just go with black today, ” Hokuto answered, smiling at him.

Jesse sipped his coffee, and right then and there Hokuto resumed, “Since I got to watch you like this, it would make my coffee taste sweeter” as he smirked. 

Jesse spouted his coffee. He let his guard down for a moment, and Hokuto managed to attack him from an unexpected direction. 

Looking at Jesse’s reaction, Hokuto laughed his ass off. He purposely chose the timing, and he got the exact reaction he wanted. 

“You! Don’t laugh, it’s your fault!” Jesse grumbled as he cleaned up the mess he made.

“Haa~ You never fail to amuse me!” Hokuto teased him. He could see the tip of Jesse’s ears getting red and it amused him even more. He tried to hold his laugh, but it was getting worse.

“Dammit, you…” Jesse then dashed to Hokuto’s chair, caught his arm, and started to tickle his side. If Hokuto enjoyed laughing at him that much, then he would be very pleased to make him laugh even more, “Take this, you little!” Jesse kept on attacking Hokuto mercilessly. He knew every single spot where Hokuto would feel ticklish. 

Jesse could do this all day long, listening to Hokuto’s high-pitched laugh, his eyes closed – showing the smile lines on the corner of his eyes, and he could see Hokuto’s cute little fangs when he laughs like this. 

He was barely woke up for an hour, but he knew this would be a well-spent day off for them.


	2. The Place Without Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 季節はまた変わるのに  
> 心だけ立ち止まったまま
> 
> The seasons are changing  
> Only my heart standing still and not moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Chapter - The Place Without Your Love  
> (M by Princess Princess - Red and Pink)
> 
> This short fic inspired by KyoJe collab when they sang M by Princess Princess during Music Fair, go check it out if you haven't, it's beautiful <3  
> https://youtu.be/ouj52bpd9p8

Walking down the road he had not visited for years, Jesse felt struck by the sense of nostalgia. Reddish maple leaves covered the sides of a slightly slanted road, creating a perfect gradient with afternoon lights. Enveloped by the chill autumn air, he shoved both of his hands into the pockets of his coat. 

At the end of the road, there was a little park. It’s where Jesse’s feet brought him to today. Amongst all places he could visit when he came back to his hometown, he chose this one park. 

The park hasn’t changed that much since the last time he visited. There was a pond in the middle and some small gazebos placed in particular spots around it. 

Jesse walked to a certain gazebo Instinctively, good thing it was vacant. As he stepped on its wooden floor, he felt a twinge in his chest; he took a seat on the bench inside, enjoying the feeling of nostalgia that keeps growing inside him. 

The view he could see from there is beautiful, and it gave out a sense of serenity. He always loves this park, especially when it was autumn. The shades of red and orange embellishing the entire park was such a majestic view. While he was sitting there, he took something out of his wallet, an old photo from what he remembered as 6 years ago. The photo was taken at the very same gazebo and with the similar autumn scenery; the difference is he was not alone in that photo. 

There was another person beside him. The said person leaned his head on Jesse’s shoulder. They were really young back then, but it didn’t change the fact that he was the most beautiful human being Jesse had ever met.

If Jesse closed his eyes, he could recall the feeling of the other’s head on his shoulder, along with the memory of the soft hums of a certain song to which they would unconsciously harmonize to–the song they wrote themselves. And there it choked him like 6 years ago all over again, the pain of leaving his love behind, to another side of the world where it couldn’t reach him. As the time passed, he thought he had gotten used to it but who he was fooling; nothing but himself. 

Jesse came to realize that all these years he just stored his selfish wish–to be able to stay and sharing laughter with the love of his life, in some unreachable corner of his mind. And it broke its own way right then and there. 

The urge to see how the other’s doing was growing skyrocketed inside Jesse; oh, the way his wall crumbled in just barely 10 minutes since he sat there, so he took out his phone and scrolled through his contact list. He stopped at a certain name when it reached the beginning of T page. 

He opened the chatbox, hands trembling from both cold air and the turmoil inside, but he managed to type what was crossing his mind. 

_Hi Taiga,_

_How are you?_

But then logic hit him as it should. He had lost his chance a long time ago; the day he moved out; saying no goodbyes, not because he didn’t want to but because he couldn’t face it–he ran away, like a coward he was.

And if there is anything he could ask for, it was not another chance to face Taiga, but the strength to let him go.

Jesse chuckled at his mushy self, “what the hell am I doing” he stood up from the bench, looked up at the orangish sky, and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

“Taiga, I hope you are doing fine, Goodbye” and still the coward he is, he waved it at nobody. 

  
  


***

“Once again, congratulations Kyomoto-san. We will take care of your transfer within this month,” The man in front of him stood up and stuck out his hand, inviting him for a handshake. 

And Taiga reached out for a handshake, “Thank you Kubota-san, I’ll get ready”

“Well then, see you in Broadway” The man smiled at him and bowed to him as a goodbye.

Taiga bowed back until Kubota-san out of his sight, then Taiga couldn’t help but to creep a smile, “Well, see you soon I guess, Jesse”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I wrote something else other than Hokuje huh.....  
> Well I hope this not that bad :"


	3. A Ray of Sunshine in My Pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 思わず忘れたよ 無傷で生きるバリアを張ってたってことを  
> そんなものもう必要ないと 気付かせてくれた僕のヒーロー  
> 笑い合えただけで どうにもならないほど溢れるありがとう
> 
> "I actually forgot that I was shielding up to protect myself from wounds  
> My hero, you made me realize that I don't need to do that anymore  
> Just by sharing laughter with You, overflows my appreciation for You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd Chapter - A Ray of Sunshine in My Pocket  
> (Hello by Official Hige Dandism - Black and Red)

Hokuto closed the door behind him, put his belongings on the couch, and throws himself on the bed, burying his face in the soft pillow. Listening to the ticking sounds of the clock in tandem with his breath, he doesn’t need to look at it to know the day has changed. 

The day passed like an eternity, too slow to his liking. It was probably because of the illusion he created himself, his brain did that thing again–dragging him into an abyss of frustration.

Drama filming took longer than usual since they needed to change location multiple times, but that wasn’t what bugged him. It was how he once again felt like he hasn’t progressed with this thing he has been trying to get better in. Not the acting skill nor how to digest the script, it was something more basic for a human in this showbiz world, how he should push his shy self aside; how he better give out more approachable energy on the set.

It was kind of a letdown for him to know that some staffs even told his co-star that  _ Hokuto is a shy person so you might need to initiate the conversation. _ He knew there was no ill intent behind the action, and maybe it was just the way they liven up the atmosphere or a way to make the cast comfortable around each other. But it irked him to some extent because the thing is just hit the bull’s eye of what he is conscious of.

Hokuto turns around, now facing the ceiling that feels farther than usual. At a time like this, Hokuto would look up for a certain remedy. 

He took out his phone from his pocket, goes straight to a page he has bookmarked. And there is a flashy banner appeared on the screen. The right corner shows the date of the day that just passed, followed by a signature “Zudon!” greeting, and Hokuto read the latest entry.

_ Hi, How are you guys feeling? _

_ I’m extremely fine!  _

_ If you’re asking why it’s because I’m alive today! _

It was only the 3rd sentence but Hokuto could feel a smile creep on his face already. The knot in his chest feels lighter upon reading the simple words. Things about Jesse are always simple, yet there is a certain depth that he could never understand.

And right after that, something caught all his attention.

_ We don’t know what will happen, right?  _

_ Especially in this period of time. _

_ So let’s do the things that we can with all our might! _

_ Positive! Positive!  _

Hokuto feels slapped right then and there, it is so weird how accurate the words are, “Dammit Jesse, what kind of sorcery is this?” he chuckled. It was such a blunt encouragement, without pretty words whatsoever but for one and so many reasons, it works. And just like that, once again Jesse–without the person even knowing, just gave Hokuto some peace of mind. 

It was because of these kinds of things, for Hokuto, Jesse is like a sun to which he could rely on to get the warmth. 

An angel in disguise, which he thinks is too good to be true in this rotten world. 

A hero, that by simply sharing laughter has saved him from the shell he used to hide. 

And like his name, a gift that his words alone are enough to sweep away any dark clouds covering Hokuto’s mind.

Jesse is such a peculiar existence, his opposite in way so many aspects, but he could naturally pull Hokuto into his gravity. So thus, it was like he circling this certain orbit with Jesse as its center. As an orbit, there is an irrevocable distance that he couldn’t break between them, and he knew it’s best to bound this way. 

So Hokuto settles that It’s enough with Jesse’s presence in his daily life, it’s enough with the sight of his back,  and it’s enough with this ray of sunlight he could put in his pocket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's say this is just me channeling my inner thoughts of Jesse through Hokuto's POV.  
> dear Hoku-tans please don't cancel me for making Hokuto sounds weak here :"


End file.
